


Three Against the Universe

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 43: 1 / 2 / 3. Set during ‘Evolution of the Daleks’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Against the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 43: 1 / 2 / 3. Set during ‘Evolution of the Daleks’.

Even one Dalek is enough to kill off a population. The Doctor is uncomfortably aware that, even not including the hybrid that seems to be slowly coming around to a more human way of thinking, there are three full Daleks ready to spread forth across the Earth.

He hates that he can never be rid of them. And he hates even more that these are the exact Daleks that took Rose away from him.

Three Daleks; the end of their species. If he gets rid of them, it’ll be genocide. Again.

But for these three, he can live with that.


End file.
